11:11 PM A Moliver FanFic
by mrsmusso143
Summary: Oliver and Miley both like each other right? Sounds easy. But then there is Jake Ryan, teen super hottie. Once he asks Miley out, Oliver freaks and avoids Miley for months, until their encounter at the costume party...
1. Lyrical Lies

**11:11 PM- A Moliver FanFic**

**Summary**: Do I need one? Moliver! Let me just say some of the parts in here are similar to that of Unfabulous. You'll see what I mean. By the way, I do not usually get writers block. I have way more chapters than this. I will post a new chapter as soon I get five reviews. yeah, yeah. This is basically my first fanfic but I am a huge fan of fanfics and I love to write. I have read enough of others to get the idea. And if you need some reviews, just ask me. I'll be more than happy to review your story!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Hannah Montana_. Disney Channel has all rights to the show. I just have my ideas. But oh mannnn. If I owned Hannah Montana...

**A/N**: Oh Yeah this is pretty short but there is way more coming. So if you want me to continue just review!

_Chapter 1-Lyrical Lies_

"_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song."_

Hannah Montana went off stage after performing her last song of the night. She could still hear all her fans going nuts. Her best friend, Lola Loftnangle, came from the side wing and walked with Hannah to her dressing room. But they were halfway when someone stopped them.

"Hannah! Great song! I really liked it," said Jake Ryan, teen zombie slayer on Zombie High. Hannah had worked on one episode and had a callback for more, since the audience loved their chemistry.

"Thanks Jake," Hannah replied. She looked at the dark-haired girl holding onto Jake's arm. "So, who's your friend?" She asked, gritting her teeth. She knew exactly who the girl was.

"Oh how rude of me! This is my girlfriend, Rachel."

"Oh my god, I am such a big fan!" Rachel said, bursting into a smile.

"Wait, Jake what about that Molly or Mary girl you liked?" Hannah asked. Lola saw Teddy Geiger and ran off, leaving Hannah alone with Jake and Rachel.

"Haha, you don't mean Miley, do you? Why would he like _her_? She's such a-a-a weirdo" Rachel laughed real nastily. Jake gave her a weird look and shrugged her off.

"Rachel, Miley is my friend. And yes I really did used to like her" Jake said, sternly. Hannah excused herself, not wanting to stay for the big blowout.

She closed the door to her dressing room and took off her blonde wig. Finally she could go back to being Miley, "the weirdo." She couldn't believe Jake would stick up for hr like that. But sadly, she had given up on liking him a while ago. He was just a temporary crush. She was using Jake to get over her biggest crush ever. Her best friend- Oliver.

Ever since she moved from Tennessee to California, she had a huge crush on Oliver. She thought she actually had a chance with him when she fount out Oliver was in love with her alter-ego, Hannah Montana. But after revealing Hannah's true identity, Oliver said they were just friends and it would be awkward if they went out. That's when she decided to give up on Oliver and pursue someone else. That's when Jake just suddenly popped up. Well, not really popped up. That's when Jake suddenly decided to go to Seaview Middle School. And Jake had actually liked Miley back but she was too afraid to tell him her true feelings and Rachel from Spanish class nabbed him first.

Miley thought back to the concert. She loved watching all of her fans sing to "If We Were a Movie." It made Miley wonder if any of the girls singing were thinking about someone special at the same time. She has someone in her head- and heart when she wrote that song. Nobody knew of course who exactly. Not even her best friend, Lola/Lily Truscott. She thought it was about Jake. That's what all of Miley's close friends and family thought. Well that is who it was about at first. But the more Miley sang the song, the more it reminded her of Oliver. And at those moments, Miley realized her true feelings for Oliver.


	2. A Mess to Be Made

**A/N:** I got so many reviews, I had to update! Happy Halloween everyone! This was originally supposed to be two chapters but they were each really short so I just combined them. Anyway, I saw the new epsiode of Hannah Montana. It's on for any of those who want to see it early. It's really good. Oh and I forgot to mention all my chapters are named after songs. Yeah, so review and I will update as soon as I can!

**IxRIDExTHExOLLIExTROLLIE: I totally agree. Why a Rachel? My friend, Rachel, is going around all happy that her name is in Hannah Montana now. **

**Toxxic-hugs: No this is not a oneshot. I personally dont like oneshots. **

**Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1. If I owned Hannah Montana, I most certainly wouldn't be sitting at home. I would be out partying with Mitchel Musso!**

_Chapter 2- The Story So Far_

Oliver Oken was pro with chatting with babes. Or at least he thought he was. He was having no luck with the ladies tonight so he logged off the computer. He collapsed on his bed and turned on the TV.

"Another sold-out show for Miss Montana! Looks like nothing is stopping her from taking over the world!" the announcer said.

"Or my heart," Oliver muttered to himself. For as long as he remember he had been in love with Miley Stewart. He even had the chance to be with her and blew it. She told him she was Hannah Montana, the other girl he was in love with, Everything about Miley was perfect. He had lied when he said their hug was awkward when the truth was he didn't want to ever let go. Psh, what an idiot move.

He had lost his chance with Miley. She liked Jake now. He almost jumped for joy when he learned Jake was going out with Rachel from Spanish. Miley was crushed and of course she needed a shoulder to cry on. God dang, Lily for always being there for Miley.

Somehow Oliver slowly drifted off to sleep. He was awoken the next morning by his cell phone ringing. He checked the caller ID. Miley.

"Yes?" Oliver murmured into the phone. It was only 11 o'clock in the morning.

"Hey. Me and Lily are going down to the beach. Meet us there?" Oliver didn't have to think twice. He quickly hung up the phone and looked for something to wear. He found a blue Speedo in his drawer and screamed. How gross!

"Oliver, you scream like a girl," his mom said as she walked past his room with a laundry basket in hand. Oliver gave his mom a dirty look and shut his door.

After fifteen minutes, Oliver left his house and skateboarded down to the beach. He walked over to Rico's Shack where Miley's brother, Jackson, was "working." He was playing chess with Rico and was losing badly-very badly.

"Hey Jackson, have you seen Miley?" Oliver asked.

"She's down by the shore. God dang you castles!" Jackson growled.

"Those are called rooks you donut," Oliver said, walking away and shaking his head. What he didn't see was that he accidentally ran into Rachel. "Oh hey Rachel. Where's Jake?" Oliver looked around her, surprised to see Jake was not in tow.

"Oh you didn't hear? Um, me and Jake kind of broke up." Her face looked glum and she started to walk away.

"Why?"

Rachel sighed and turned around. "He likes Miley, not me. It's all Hannah Montana's fault for bringing her up. Jake and I got into this huge fight and well… it just blew over. I ended up walking home. Stupid Jerk." This time she actually walked away. Oliver ran down to the shore, looking for Miley.

There she was. Talking to Jake Ryan. With a smile on her face. Oh great.



"And then I told her to hit the road and don't come back no more no more." It was sad Jake could find humor in his breakup by making stupid corny jokes. But Miley still laughed. It was just her and Jake sitting on the beach. Lily was heavens know where. She glanced around her. She was sitting in the same exact spot Becca and Oliver broke up. It turns out she was just using Oliver to make some other guy jealous. Miley felt a sudden jolt. Jake had his hand on her knee.

"Miley, look at me." Jake's voice grew serious. She looked at him. " I never liked Rachel. I hope you know that. When I was with her, you were all I could think of. Miley, I care about you. Alot. Will you be my girlfriend? My vampire slayer?"

Miley felt butterflies in her stomach. But for another reason. She saw Oliver coming towards her. She realized Oliver would never like her and Jake wouldn't be here for long.

"Jake, I would love to." Jake smiled and started to leaned foward. What Miley didn't realize was that she was making one of the biggest mistakes of her teenage life.



Oliver stopped dead in his tracks. Miley, his Miley, was kissing Jake Ryan, the guy everyone swooned over. Guys wanted to be him and girls (and some guys...) wanted to be with him. This really couldn't be happening. This was definetly a mess to be made.



_I should be happy. I finally got Jake. So, why am I feeling so torn up inside?_, Miley thought to herself as she sat on her roof. It was her comfort zone, where she was at total peace and no one could find her. She could see all of Malibu from up there. The waves crashed in the distance. The moonlight reflected off the ocean, creating an illuminous glow. This would probaly be the last peaceful moment in her life.



Across town, one other person was staring at the night sky. Oliver ran his fingers through his hair and dug his toes in the sand. He was at the rock where Miley confessed her other identity. This spot was his sanctuary, his haven. He had a box at his side. Inside held all his pictures, CD's, posters or whatever that reminded him of Miley and Hannah. He found a spot of dirt under a tree. He knelt down and starting digging. He shoved the box in the ground and buried it.


	3. We Belong Together

**A/n: Okay so yay. This one is a lot longer than all my other ones have been. Yeah, looking back I had a lot of typos so just ignore those. I am putting this up on the weekend so more people will read my fanfic.**

**Cardboard Box 19: Yes that song title is from Cute is What We Aim For. Favorite banddd. **

**Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1. Although I did borrow some ideas from Unfabulous, all those ideas and plot belong to Nickelodeon. The words belong to me though. Haha. I had to use the idea to spice things up a bit! So yeah read and review!**

_Chapter 3-We Belong Together_

The next few months were hard. Oliver did whatever he could to avoid Miley. He made new friends, sat on the other side of the room. And somehow he was able to do it. He shut Miley out of his life. Completely.

Miley, on the other hand, was as confused as hell. Oliver ignored her completely. He never picked up the phone anymore. Sure, things were great with Jake but she missed her best friend. The guy she was completely in love with.

It all came down to the party. Amber and Ashley's annual Christmas costume party, that is.

©©©

"Your so much cuter now that your not friends with Miley," Ashley cooed, as she handed him his invite. He smiled shyly and walked away. Hopefully he could find a costume that would disguise his identity. Better to avoid Miley with, my dear.

©©©

"After a looooong debated and considering the fact you smashed cake in _our_ faces at _your_ party. And the fact your like a total social piranha and the fact that you have no style and the fact..." Amber was saying.

"Okay. AMBER. I get it. Point?" Miley cut her off.

Amber and Ashley looked at each other. "Jake won't come without you, and we just have to have the hottest teen starlet at our soiree." Ashley said.

"Fiesta," added Amber.

"Bash."

"Okay. You guys know more than one word for party. I kind of need to get to class." Miley grew impatient and tapped her foot.

Both girls sighed. "Your invited," Ashley said reluctantly, handing over a slip of green and red paper. As they walked away (shaking their hips like they were _all that_), Miley smiled to herself. Jake came over and wrapped his arms around Miley's tiny body. Their conversation about costumes came to a hold when Oliver walked by.

"Hey Oliver."

For the first time in months, Oliver nodded his head in acknowledgement. Miley's insides burst. So Oliver wasn't a lost cause at all.

©©©

"Alice in Wonderland is such a cute costume, Miley," Lily remarked as she zipped the back of Miley's dress up. The pair were getting ready for the party at Miley's house.

Lily fidgeted in her costume and pulled on her skirt. Lily's ah-dorable costume was Minnie Mouse and her costume was _so_ uncomfortable. She was pulling on it when Jackson just so happened to walk by Miley's room eating a banana.

"Nice butt picking, Truscott."

"Oh no, Stewart. You've got me all wrong. This is the dance Minnie Mouse always does for her fans at Disneyland. I am just trying to stay in character. Got a problem with that?" Lily responded, putting her hands on her hips. Jackson laughed and threw his banana peel on the ground.

Miley's dad was walking by to check on the girls when he slipped on the banana peel. "MY BACK!" he groaned. "Jackson Rod Stewart!" he screeched.

"Uh, yeah Dad?" Jack said nervously as he rushed over.

©©©

For the rest of the night, Robbie Ray was stuck on the couch. Pshh. Typical Jackson.

©©©

Miley's Motorola started to ring. She checked the caller ID. Jake.

"Oh hey, Jake what's up?"

"Ehh. Sorry Miley. I guess I am going to be a little bit late to the party. I have to put the finishing touches on my costume to make me look even sexier." Jake was dressing up at Batman, complete with mask, voice changer, and everything.

"Oh, well that's cool. I'll just have to meet you there. 'Kay, yeah. Uh-huh. Bye." Miley explained the situation to Lily and went over to Jackson.

"Hey, Jackson... Remember those seat covers you bought me for my birthday? Well, it's time to put them to good use. Me and Lily need you to drive us to Amber and Ashley's."

"As a matter of fact, I was just on my way over the right now," Jackson announced, picking up a brown paper bag. Miley groaned and luckily didn't see the joy on Lily's face. They both followed Jackson to his car.

©©©

The party was in full swing when they got there. Amber and Ashley were dressed up as "Santa's Little Helpers" as they put it. Yeah, Santa's little _slutty _helpers was more like it. Miley weaved though a strawberry, two unicorns, a cat, and three Hannah Montana's just to get through to the snack table. That's where she found a Batman. She pulled him along, thinking of course he was Jake.

"Are you sure about this, Miles?" The voice changer completely disguised his voice, making him sound exactly like the original Batman. What a wonder they can do with technology these days. Miley nodded. But if she had listened closely enough she would've heard him call her "Miles." Jake never called her "Miles" or any other nicknames like that. But like I said, she wasn't listening closely enough.

A circle of people took up the center of the room. Miley and Batman joined the circle. Excitedly, Miley spun the bottle and _of course _it landed on Batman. A week ago, Jackson has given Miley bottle spinning lessons, only because he claimed he was the "Master to prevent disaster."

As clichéd as it sounds, "We Belong Together" came on as they went into the closet. Miley reached overhead and pulled off the light switch. Batman took off hid helmet. And well, the next moment defied time. Or to Miley it did. This scene with forever stain her mind. This was the moment she had the best kiss ever. The kiss that proved she had a soul mate out there. But sadly, that person was not Jake.

©©©

Miley was talking to Megan from Math when she saw Lily come out of the closet with... Batman?!

" 'Scuse me," Miley said to Megan and walked briskly over towards her so- called "best friend". "Lily, I thought you said you were over Jake!" Miley grabbed a hold of Lily's shoulders and shook her, searching for answers of why Lily would kiss her boyfriend.

"Woah. Hold it there Slick. I am _so so SO_ over Jake." Lily took Miley's hands off her shoulders. "And plus that wasn't even Jake I in the closet with." Lily looked over Miley's shoulder and waved flirtatiously at someone. Miley abruptly turned around and almost gagged when she saw who was waving back.

"JACKSON?! That just makes everything _so_ much better, Lils. I just had the best kiss of my life and it might've been my nasty, gross, disgusting brother!"

"Uh Miles... I highly doubt that. Jake and Jackson aren't exactly the only Batmans..." Miley looked over towards where Lily's gaze was. By the door, Jake was standing with the other Batman... Oliver!

©©©

Lily and Miley were sitting under the snack table. They were attempting to conduct a seemingly genius plan to tell the Batmans apart and get Jake, the _real_ Jake in the closet with Miley. But they had one tiny problem... All the costumes look exactly the same from the shoes to the ears. No physical differences what-so-ever.

"Okay, So I'll take Oliver's shoe and Jackson's glove. So, that way Oliver will be the one hopping around and Jackson will be the one looking like he is trying to pull a Michael Jackson. HA. Michael Jackson, Jackson." Lily laughed to herself and then turned to look at Miley. "Allllrighty then."

Within five minutes, 2 out of the 3 Batmans was missing a part of their costume. Miley smiled and grabbed the Batman she thought was Jake and pushed him in the closet. Well, after she ripped Ashley and Johnny Collins off of each other. She slammed the door.

"Miley, your acting really weird." Batman started to take off his mask...

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Okay not really. Everybody knows whats coming next. Unless you don't watch Unfabulous. In that case, suspenseee.**


	4. Screwed

**A/n: Aww thanks for all the reviews. I am getting really excited about this story. I am going to write a lot this weekend because next week I will have no time. I have hell week for water polo and well... you know. Did everybody see the new episode? It was cute. I tried to post on my last story that you could see it early on the Disney Channel website but it didn't show up for some reason. And by the way, all the Copyright marks and the little squares on my last chapters have been typos. I still can't get the hearts right. Sigh. Oh well. Okay, so I kind of changed this last minute. I wanted Batman to be someone you never expected like Miley's ex, Josh (From the episode _I Can't Make You Love Hannah If You Don't_) but I changed my mind. Anyways, now the rest of the story won't be anything like Unfabulous. Just that one part was. Sorry it's so short. But the more reviews I get, the longer chapters will be! So just review and make me happy!**

_Chapter 4: Screwed_

"Miley, your acting really weird." Batman started to take off his mask...

"Oliver?!" Miley's mouth dropped in utter and complete shock.

"Yeah... Don't tell me. You thought I was Jake. Didn't you?"

"Well. No, I know exactly who my boyfriend is..." Miley ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "Okay, I kissed some guy in the closet and it was the most amazing kiss and I don't know if it was my boyfriend or not. How pathetic is that?"

"Well pretty pathetic..." Oliver joked. Miley playfully hit him on the shoulder. "Hey, Hey. Don't worry. It wasn't me" Oliver said sadly. Miley smiled and kissed Oliver on the cheek.

"Now, that we have that cleared up... can you please tell me why you have been avoiding me the past few months?" Miley asked, as Oliver put his mask on.

Oliver began to turn the knob on the door. "I could tell you but I would have to kill you." He winked and began to walk away. Miley smiled to herself and walked over to Jake, who had his helmet off.

"What was that about?" Jake asked, putting her arm around Miley.

"Just clearing some things up between us."

Jake nodded. "Well, let's ditch this popsicle stand. Wanna go trick-or-treating? We can go around in Brad Pitt's neighborhood."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Lily said, springing foward. Jake, Lily, and Jackson started ahead and then turned around to see Miley not coming.

"Hey, guys, hold on a sec." She turned around and smiled. "Hey Oliver, wanna come trick-or-treating with us?"

**xoxo**

Gradually, Oliver began to hang out with Miley and Lily again, until things were to the way they were before. Oliver's crush on Miley still didn't fade. It blew into a full blown love. He couldn't get her out of his head. His heart went up into a million flames whenever he saw Jake and Miley kiss. Miley still had no idea she had kissed Oliver at the Christmas party. Oliver intended to keep things that way. At least for a while.

"Hey, babe, wanna aboard the Ollie Trollie? Right now, all passengers ride free." As usual Oliver was trying his moves on some unsuspecting girl. She just rolled her eyes and walked away. A really hot blonde girl walked by and Oliver ran in front of her. "Did it hurt?"

She looked bewildered. "Did what hurt...?"

"When you fell from heaven." Oliver laughed at his own pick up and the girl groaned in disgust and walked away. Miley and Lily were watching from afar and laughing.

"That boy wouldn't have any sense if he got hit by a four wheeler on the side of Freeway," Miley said, shaking her head. Lily shook her head too even though she didn't know what the hell Miley was even talking about.

Oliver came strolling up to them. "Hey, Miles, where's Jake?" Miley looked around and shrugged. These days, she could barely keep track of him. He was always off shooting new projects.

Lily, Oliver, and Miley started to walk towards the cafeteria when Jake came up behind Miley. He gave her a quick hug.

"Hey, Miley. Sorry I gotta go, I am shooting a new pilot for Disney Channel. Call me later, 'kay?" Jake disappeared as fast as he had appeared.

Miley sighed. She was luckily she saw Jake for more than five minutes these days. Her "perfect" relationship was going down the drain.

Oliver smiled to himself. He was happy that their little relationship was failing. Maybe they would break up and Oliver and Miley could finally be together. Ha. Fat's chance.

They walked into the lunchroom and took their usual table by the soda machine. Miley groaned and sorted through her lunch. She had huge knots in her stomach and didn't feel like eating. Jake was really started to stress her out. She got up and threw her lunch away. A blonde head passed by the door of the cafeteria. Miley did a double take and look back at the door. No one was there. She felt curious and walked into the hallway. Lily and Oliver both watched her from afar and wondered why she was leaving.

"I am going to go find out where she is going. Be right back, Lil," Oliver said. He got up and quietly followed Miley down the empty hall. Miley kept close to the wall but sped up. Her eyes grew wide. Jake walked into the computer lab. _When he was supposed to be shooting a pilot for Disney Channel?, _Oiver thought. He kept following Miley though. He felt a gut in his pain. This wasn't going to be good...

Miley held her breath as she glanced quickly in the door. She looked again because she thought she saw Jake and some other girl. Wait, a second... He was with another girl and it wasn't just _some_ girl.

**A/N: Cliffhanger. Any guesses who it might be?**


	5. So Jake, You've Become A Cheater

**A/n: I updated really fast this time. The thoughts just came coming and coming... By the way the title is a play on the title "So Peter, You've Become A Pirate" (The Scene Asthetic) for anyone who wants to know. I felt clever. The girl Jake was with... Let's just say its not who your expecting unless your like physcic or something. Review and I will update as soon as I can. I have a loooong weekend with a lot of free time ahead of me. **

_Chapter 5: So Jake, You've Become A Cheater_

Miley held her breath as she glanced quickly in the door. She looked again because she thought she saw Jake and some other girl. Wait, a second... He was with another girl and it wasn't just _some_ girl.

It was Hannah Montana. Wait, **_WHAT???!!_**

Miley's mouth dropped. Someone was pretending to be Hannah Montana _and_ hooking up with Jake. Luann couldn't be in town, could she? Miley decided to do some investigations before jumping to conclusions. She turned around and found herself face to face with Oliver

"Oliver, what in the world are you doing here?" She asked, as she and Oliver rose up from the ground.

Oliver laughed as he brushed off his pants. "Well, I kind of needed to use to the computer lab. Is that some kind of crime?" He put his hand up to lean against the wall and fell over. There wasn't even a wall right there. He had the whole setup opposite... Oops. Oliver blushed. Did he _have_ to embarass himself in front of Miley?

"So, instead of walking like a normal person, you crawled on your knees?" Miley raised her eyebrows.

Oliver looked down. _C'mon, think of a good excuse, Oliver!, _he thought. "I broke both my legs? No no, I got it now. I forgot how to walk." He said triumphetly. Miley snorted and punched Oliver in the arm.

"No, I want the truth. Please just tell me. You weren't following me, were you?"

Oliver gulped and looked up at Miley. She looked pretty pissed. "Me and Lily were worried about how you just ran running out of the caf... I wanted to see if something was up and then I saw Jake and Hannah and sushi and pumpkins and and and..." Oliver stuttered. He bit his lip and looked at Miley's face. Her perfect, beautiful face. Big, fat tears started rolling down her face.

"I... can't... believe... Jake... would... do... this... to... me" She said in between sobs. Miley wrapped her arms around Oliver and hugged him tight. Oliver hugged her back and let her cry on his shoulder.

"Miley?! What are you doing?" Jake's voice interrupted their sweet embrace.

"I should be asking you the same question." Miley retorted, pulling away from Oliver.

"Excuse me? I am not the one cheating with Oliver. I can't believe you would do this to me, Miley," said Jake, stunned. He was furious. "You know what? We're over. Dunzo. I can't do this anymore." And he stomped away.

"No, Jake!" Miley cried, running after him.

Oliver just stood there, standing by himself, in the middle of the hallway, not knowing what to do.

**xoxo**

"So, wait, how was Miley outside watching herself as Hannah kissing Jake inside?" Lily asked, later that night when she was on the phone with Oliver.

Oliver slapped his forehead. "It was a Hannah impersonator with Jake!" He said for the thousanth time.

"Hmm. I wish people would impersonate me... Or Lola I mean," Lily said, thoughtfully.

"Lily! Are you paying attention to me?" Oliver said, impatiently. He was not in the mood for Lily's blonde moments.

"Aye, aye Captain Ollie!" Lily chirped, on the other line.

Oliver sighed. He couldn't stay on the phone any longer. Why did everyone call _him _the 'donut'? "Hey, Lils. I gotta go. My mom is uh... using her man voice again." Oliver fibbed.

"Ehhh... Bye then," Lily quickly hung up.

Oliver sighed and collasped on his bed.

**xoxo**

When Miley had finally caught up to Jake, he was ready to leave the school. He was about to get in his limo.

"Jake. Please. You don't understand," Miley pleaded.

Jake paused and didn't get into his limo. "I think I understand perfectly fine. If you didn't like me, you could've just broke up with me."

"No, you _don't_ understand. I _do_ like you and I _don't_ want to break up with you... It's just," Miley paused and then continued. "I saw you in the computer lab with Hannah Montana. Care to explain _that_ to me?"

Jake laughed nervously. "That wasn't even Hannah Montana. That was my stand in. We were practicing in the computer lab because I know nobody is in there during lunch and we wanted privacy." Jake smiled, weakly.

"Why were you using a stand in?"

"Do I really have to say it?" Jake groaned.

"Uh, YES!" Miley said, as it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I get nervous around her. There's something about her. She reminds me of you, except your prettier. You two are a lot of alike, you know that? My director hired a stand in so I could get over being nervous around her. I am just little embarassed by it, okay?" Jake looked down at his feet.

"Aww, that is sooo cute!" Miley, exclaimed, hugging Jake. Jake hugged her back but Miley couldn't see the sly smile on his face. Boy, Jake could lie better than he could act.

**xoxo**

"Wait, so your back with Jake?" Lily, asked the next day. The trio was in front of Miley's locker before first period. Miley was filling them in on the previous days' events. Miley nodded, excitedly. Oliver bit his lip. He couldn't stand this.

"You took Jake back like that?" Oliver snapped his fingers. "How do you know he wasn't lying?"

"Excuse me?" Miley snorted. "Why would Jake lie to me? I'm his _girlfriend_, remember?" Miley said, a little too proudly.

"Who could forget?" Oliver muttered under this breath.

"Somebody's jealous..." Lily whispered in Oliver's ear. He looked at her weirdly. She didn't know about Oliver's crush on Miley or at least that's what Oliver thought.

"Oh, look there's Jake! See you guys later," Miley said. She ran over to Jake and walked down the hall with him.

"Man, there is something about that guy that just isn't right..." Oliver stated.

Lily nudged Oliver. "Just admit it."

"Admit what?" A bewildered Oliver asked.

"Your undying love for Mily. Admit your love for her burns like the hot white intensities of a thousand suns," Lily said, dramatically.

"Me? Like Miley? Pshh." Oliver swatted Lily away.

"Oh, come on. I am not _that_ stupid," Lily announced.

"Really? You had me there." Oliver opened his locker and started getting books out.

"Oliver Oscar Oken, I am one of your best friends. You can tell me anything, and you know that. I know that you like Miley and I am not going to leave you alone until you admit it," Lily said, putting her chin on Oliver's shoulder.

Oliver shook his head. And just like that, Lily was with his all day. She went to all his classes with him and sat under his desks in each one of his classes and would persistently whisper , "_Admit it_." to Oliver.

Finally, after being followed by Lily all day, Oliver blew up. "Okay, Lily. You want it? Here, you have it. I love Miley. And not just as a friend. I have loved her from the first time I met her. She is the most amazing person I have ever met. And I hate Jake for dating the girl I love. I _HATE HATE HATE_ Jake. I want nothing more than to be with her. My love for does in fact burn with the hot white intesities of a thousand suns," Oliver yelled. Lily's eyes grew wide. Oliver gulped and turned behind him.

Of course. There was Miley, standing there. _With Jake_.

**A/N: Cliffhanger? Oh boyyy.**


	6. How Strong Do You Think I Am

**A/n: This weekend, I am going to be updating every single day. So be excited. Haha or not. Oh and I apologize for depicting Jake as a bad person in my fanfic but that's how I see him. He is stealing Miley away from Oliver!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics mentioned in this chapter. They belong to the singer Hope, in which those are the lyrics to her song, "Who Am I to Say." The link to her Myspace will be on my profile later tonight. Yeah I realize Miley sounds nothing like her but I thought the song worked perfectly.**

_Chapter 6: How Strong Do You Think I Am_

Finally, after being followed by Lily all day, Oliver blew up. "Okay, Lily. You want it? Here, you have it. I love Miley. And not just as a friend. I have loved her from the first time I met her. She is the most amazing person i have ever mad. And I hate Jake for dating the girl I love. I want nothing more than to be with her. My love for does burn with the hot white intesities of a thousand suns," Oliver yelled. Lily's eyes grew up. Oliver gulped and turned behind him.

Of course. There was Miley, standing there. _With Jake_.

"Miley... Hey. Heheh. How long have you been standing here?" Oliver asked, nervously. Jake was giving him the dirtiest look ever.

"Long enough," She said coldly and walked away. Jake gave Oliver a lingering look before following Miley down the hall.

"Lily. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SHE WAS THERE?" Oliver blew up. He just screwed up his whole life. His secret was out. Miley was going to hate him forever and Jake was probaly going to beat him up. Great. Just great.

Lily laughed nervously. "Don't worry, lover boy. She has a concert tonight. I will talk to her tonight. Okay? We'll sort these things out."

"I hope," Oliver said, looking down the empty hallway.

**xoxo**

"_Love of my life, my soul mate  
You're my best friend  
Part of me like breathing  
Now half of me is left _

I don't know anything at all  
Who am I to say you love me  
I Don't know anything at all  
And who am I to say you need me

Color me blue I'm lost in you  
Don't know why I'm still waiting  
Many moons have come and gone  
Don't know why Im still searching

I Don't know anything at all  
And who am I to say you love me  
I Don't know anything at all  
who am I to say you need me

Now you're a song I love to sing  
Never thought I'd feel so free  
Now I know what's meant to be  
And that's ok with me

But who am I to say you love me  
who am I to say you need me  
And who I am I to say you love me

I dont know anything at all  
I dont know anything at all  
I dont know anything at all  
I dont know anything at all"

Miley finished the song with tears in her eyes. She was sitting in her room, waiting for Lily to come.

"That song isn't about Jake, is it?" Miley looked up and Lily standing the doorway. Miley wiped her tears and put her guitar back in it's case.

"I wish I could answer that," Miley answered. She disappeared in her closet for five minutes and reappeared, dressed as Hannah Montana. She was still sniffling as she helped Lily get ready. Her head was spinning fron the days events. She couldn't believe Oliver... her best friend, Oliver... liked her. After she had completely given up on him, he admits his love. Perfect, just perfect.

**xoxo**

Miley finished her last song of the night and ran off stage. The night had gone by slowly. Lola was waiting for her and the pair started to walk to Hannah's dressing room, until Jake Ryan stopped them.

"Hannah. Can I talk to you real quick?" Jake grabbed Miley's wrist and pulled her into a corner. _Why is he here?, _Miley thought to herself. "Your so beautiful." He told her, looking into her eyes. _I know I have seen those eyes before_, Jake thought. He ignored his thoughts and continued what he had been practicing all night. "You are the most amazing girl, I have ever met. I love everything about you. Those episodes we worked on together were magical. And don't even deny you don't feel the same."

Miley gasped. No way. This could not be happening. "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Uh, no. Those are just silly rumors the press likes to make up," Jake said. He started to lean in, ready to kiss Hannah. Miley turned her head at the last minute and backed away. She tripped over a speaker and fell into someone walking by. She stood up and looked to see who she had fallen on.

Oliver.

Miley bit her lip. Oliver shook his head and looked over at Jake.

"What happened?" Jake asked, sincerely.

"I have a boyfriend, Jake. Sorry. I can't kiss you."

"Excuse me? Nobody turns down Jake Ryan." The egomaniac stated, defensively.

"Well, guess what? I just did." Miley retorted. She looked over at Oliver. He had a piece of paper in his hands. Jake look disgusted. He looked at Oliver.

"Oken, what the hell are you doing here?"

"W-well, um, you know.." Oliver stuttered.

"He's a contest winner. So, Jakey Poo can you please leave? Or do I have to call security?" Miley took her cell phone out and lifted a finger up as if she was going to dial.

"Whatever. I have Aly and AJ on speed dial. They are way hotter than you." Jake started to walk away but then he turned around. "Oh yeah, by the way, I hope you know this means you are off _Zombie High_."

"I would rather eat worms then have to kiss you," Miley said. Jake stomped off. Miley grabbed Oliver's hand and pulled him into her dressing room. Lily was already in there, eating strawberries. "Oliver, what are you doing here?"

"I-I really don't know. This was a big mistake. I have to go." He quickly ran out of the room. Miley looked down at the ground and saw Oliver had left his paper there. She bent down and picked it up. It was addressed to her.

She started to open it.

A huge knock interrupted her. Jackson came flying through the door, panting. Miley sighed and put the note in her pocket.

"Jackson, are you okay?" Lily had dropped her strawberries to come see why Jackson was all red and sweaty.

"I about to kiss Jessica Alba... Yes, THE Jessica Alba when her boyfriend came and saw me. He chased me all the way down here," panted Jackson. He collasped on the couch.

"Well, Studmuffin... Please get your sweaty body off that couch or I am going to have to burn it!" Miley exclaimed.

**xoxo**

The ride back in the limo was silent. Miley sat in her seat, thinking. She completely forgot about the note, and she would for a few months until Oliver tells her to read it. Exactly how Oliver had planned it. He knew Miley was forgetful and would probaly not read the note.

As soon as they reached the Stewart house, Lily and Miley lazily walked to Miley's room. A small beep reminded Miley she had left her cell phone at home. She reached over and saw she had seven missed calls and a few text messages. All of them were from Jake. Miley was so angry at him. He was a cheater. Once a cheater, always a cheater.

She read some of the texts. "_Oh, Miley. Why won't you answer? I need to hear your voice. I just had the worst night ever and all I want to do is be with you_." "_Miley, I love you with all my heart_." "_Miley, don't let anyone tell you different; your the girl for me :)_" Miley snorted and deleted all of them at once. She was sick of Jake's bullshit.

Her phone started to ring. She checked the caller ID, Jake. "Why hello, Jakey. Why are you with Hannah Montana or Aly & AJ?" She screamed.

"Woah, Miley calm down. Where the hell did you hear I was with them?"

Miley bit her lip. How did she know? "I read them on a gossip site. Apparently, you told each of them you don't have a girlfriend and that is just a rumor. Jake, I can't believe you would ever do that to me!"

"Okay, Miley, those are _gossip_ sites. None of that is true. I am going to admit I almost kissed Hannah Montana because she reminded me of you but then she brought me back to my senses. Miley, I would never purposely cheat on you. I love you too much. And if your going to let something silly like this break us up..."

Miley felt knots in her stomach. "No, No Jake. I don't want to break up!"

"Wait, a second, do you like Oliver?" Jake asked.

Miley felt a ping in her stomach. "What?! Why would you say that?"

"No reason, just asking. Do you wanna hang out tomorrow? We can go to the beach, just us."

Miley smiled. She couldn't believed she ever doubted Jake.

Lily on the other hand, could hear the whole conversation and couldn't believe what gotten into Miley. She was eating up all the lies Jake was feeding her. How long was she going to stay with him? Long enough for him to really hurt her? Jake had brainwashed her. He could probaly make her do whatever he wanted.

After Miley had agreed to hang out, Jake's voice got really quiet. "Miley, we never really had a chance to talk about what happened today with Oliver."

"Yeah." Miley responded.

"I don't think you should be friends with Oliver anymore..." Jake started to say.

"WHAT? Jake, Oliver is one of my best friends. I can't do that to him." Miley felt tears forming in her eyes.

"You can't be friends with someone who is totally in love with you when you very well have a boyfriend. So, Stewart, you have to choose. Me or Oliver?"

**A/N:Cliffhanger! Haha. Oh and I just realized this is similar to_ Zoey 101_. Haha. Not for long.**


	7. I Hate Myself For Losing You

**A/n: Oh em geee. I got a lot of reviews on that chapter. I am still not sure how long I should make this fanfic. I am thinking 10 or 11 chapters? Anyways, this is somewhat of a short chapter, so reviewww and I will be back later tonight to put more on. And I keep having the idea of making a LilyxJackson fanfic, would anybody read it?**

_Chapter 7: I Hate Myself For Losing You_

"You can't be friends with someone who is totally in love with you when you very well have a boyfriend. So, Stewart, you have to choose. Me or Oliver?"

**xoxo**

"Oliver, um, can you meet me at the beach in twenty minutes, please? I have something really important to tell you." Oliver's ears rang as he listened to the message on his phone. Did she read the note?

Oliver told his mom where he was going and skateboarded down to the beach. He quickly said hi to Jackson and walked down to the shore and saw Miley sitting against a tree. Her eyes were red, as if she had been crying. Still, she looked beautiful.

"Miles, hey, what do you want to talk about?" Oliver said. She jumped, as if she wasn't expecting him. Miley stood up.She sighed and walked towards Oliver.

She took a deep breath and began. "When I heard what you said to Lily, I was surprised. I never ever guessed you liked me. I am flattered, truly. But Jake on the other hand isn't... He doesn't think we should be friends anymore."

"What?" Oliver was taken aback. This couldn't be happening...

"So, I agreed with him. You see, Oliver, I like Jake a lot." Miley paused and tears started rolling down her cheeks. "I don't we should be friends anymore because... well... I like you too. And it's just too hard for me."

"I completely understand. Or at least I think I do... " Oliver looked down at his feet. "One last hug?" Miley nodded and they were wrapped in a bittersweet embrace.

"Not again. Miley, I thought we agreed you weren't going to be friends with him and I come down here and see you cheating on me? What is wrong with you?" Jake yelled as he came walking. Miley pulled away quickly.

"Jake... We were saying goodbye. It's not what you think."

"It better not be."

"Woah, hold it there Jake. You don't have the right to tell Miley what to do. You are acting way jealous and like a jerk," Oliver said, stepping in. Jake's eyes grew wide.

"Who do you think you are, Oken? Telling Jake Ryan, THE Jake Ryan, what to do?" Jake yelled, pushing Oliver back. Oliver fell on the sand, twisiting his arm. He winced with pain but got up.

"I can't stand to see you hurt my best friend like this!" Oliver screamed, pushing Jake. Jake gritted his teeth and pushed Oliver harder. Oliver fought back but Jake overpowered him. Oliver fell to the ground, falling on his twisted arm. Jake pulled Oliver up and punched him in the face. Miley stood by watching the action take place. She couldn't stand it anymore. She grabbed Jake by the shoulders and pulled him away. Jake turned around and pushed Miley to the ground. His eyes grew wide when he saw what he had done. He leaned forward to help Miley up but she shook her head and helped herself up.

"Jake... It's over. I never ever want to see your face again. Get out of here!" She screamed. Miley walked over to Oliver and leaned over his side. "Didn't you hear me? I said leave! Or I will call the cops and tell them what you did to Oliver!" She screamed to the motionless Jake. Jake nodded and ran away from the scene. Meanwhile, Miley was by Oliver's side. He was groaning with pain. His twisted arm had turned white and was swelling up. His nose was dripping blood.

"Don't worry, Oliver. I am here for you. I always will be," Miley whispered.

**xoxo**

Monday at school was awkward. Jake tried to talk to Miley, but she just ignored him. I mean, come on, he beat up her best friend. Any girl in her right mind would never speak to Jake Ryan again.

It turns out Jake had broken Oliver's arm. Miley was by his side the whole time. When the ambulance had come, she was there by his side. He was in a lot of pain and Miley's heart strained at the side of Oliver crying. All of this was her fault. Unluckily, Oliver didn't come to school on Monday and Lily had a doctors appointment, so Miley had to face Jake alone.

After Spanish and after flirting with Rachel all period, Jake pulled Miley to the side. "Miley, I am really sorry about yesterday. I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to push you down. Your the only thing on my mind. I want you back. Please, Miley. I hate myself for losing you. You were the reason I get up in ther morning. I can't face life without you beside me. My heart stops beating without you. And I can't bear to see you go to Oliver. There is something about that guy I just don't like. I don't think he really loves you, the way I do. Please get back with me." Jake had gotten down on one knee and had Miley's hand in his.

Miley pulled her hand away. "Go tell your sob story to someone who cares." She said coldly and walked away. Jake hit himself in the head. He was going crazy without Miley. But Miley, on the other hand, was bursting with happiness. She was single, she could finally be with Oliver. Or so she thought...

**xoxo**

Miley arrived at Oliver's house after school. His mom wasn't home, so she let herself in. She was walking towards his room when she heard Oliver talking to someone. Someone with a female voice.

Miley opened the door and found Oliver tangled in a kissing session with some brunnette girl.

_Becca._

"Oliver?" Miley said, swallowing. Her mouth was dry. Her head was spinning.

"Miley... I was going to tell you. I am going out with Becca again. That's why I thought it would be okay if we weren't friends anymore and I was about to tell you about us when Jake came," Oliver whispered. Becca got up and left. But not after, she gave Oliver a lingering kiss on his lips.

Miley's body was numb. She was so confused. Tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Jake was right about you." And she left.

Oliver hit himself in the head. Ouch, a little too hard. He forgot how heavy a cast could be. He took a deep breath.

"I am going to hate myself for losing her," He whispered to himself.

**xoxo**

"No. Not Becca!" Lily wailed on the phone. Miley had told her everything. "Why do I keep missing these things?"

"I kind of wished I missed them myself. Lily, this is terrible. I expected that once me and Jake broke up, I would go out with Oliver."

"Ha. Guess you feel pretty stupid right now!" Lily laughed. Miley groaned. "Oops, sorry. Not helping.."

"Lily, have you ever liked somebody so much that your insides burn? Those butterflies never quite go away and your body never feels the same after meeting them?" Miley sighed.

"Yeah, I have." Lily answered. Miley's eyes grew wide.

**A/n: Cliffhangerrr. Who does Lily love? I bet all of you can guess. It's not that hard.**


	8. Baby, Come Back To Me

**A/n: Okay, so ONE person said anything about how many chapters I should have so you guys are going to have to wait for Miley and Oliver to get together. But I am throughly happy with the way my fanfic is turning out. On the last chapter, I got 7 reviews, which I think is pretty good. So keep reviewing! But I am kind of giving you all a view of what my LilyxJackson fanfic would be like in the first scene. So please tell me if you would read it.**

**Oh yeah and all of you guess right about who Lily likes. **

**Phillexican: I totally agree with you. You are my hero. Jake _should_ just mysteriously die (No offense to any of the Jiley fans out there. And I still heart Cody Linley. He is a yummy studmuffin but seriously, give him his own show, dont put him on Hannah Montana). I am going to make a oneshot about that. Muhahaha. **

_Chapter 8: Baby, Come Back To Me_

"Lily, have you ever liked somebody so much that your insides burn? Those butterflies never quite go away and your body never feels the same after meeting them?" Miley sighed.

"Yeah, I have." Lily answered. Miley's eyes grew wide.

"Can you please tell me who that would be? Because I am kind of blanking here."

"Jackson." Miley's heart stopped. Lily didn't just say that. She is not _allowed_ to have feelings for her best friend's brother. It's just not right. And that is why Lily kept that secret for so long.

"Wait, what did you say? My phone just cut out and it sounded to me like you said Jackson." Miley tried laughing it off incase Lily had said Jason or something.

"I did say Jackson."

"You mean Jackson Lewis, right?" Miley tried to think of all the other Jackson's but her result was futile. Jackson just wasn't a popular name.

"No, Miley. I mean Jackson Stewart. Your _brother_. Your flesh and blood. The one you detest. The chick magent. The-"

"Okay, Lily. I get it. But why Jackson? He's so... _Jackson_. Gross." As soon as Miley said that, she looked out her door and saw Jackson sniffing his feet. He padded into Miley's room and shoved his foot in Miley's face.

"Hey, Miles. Tell me, do my feet smell?" Miley took a wiff and made a horrorific face.

"Man, oh man, Jackson take those the farthest ends of the earth and _burn _them. Those feet stink!" Miley shooed Jackson out of her room and went back to talking to Lily. "Anyways, Lily, he has a girlfriend."

Lily's world stopped.

**xoxo**

Oliver sat in his room, thinking. His life was a mess. He _should_ break up with Becca. He _shouldn't_ break up with Becca. He _should_ break up with Becca. He felt his cell phone and look to see who it was. Becca. Oliver groaned, pressed the ignore button, and collasped on his bed.

**xoxo**

Both Oliver and Lily went to school the next day. Miley was relunctant to go to school that day. Jake had left her 15 messages on her phone, including three where he sang "If We Were a Movie." They had left Miley cracking up and not wanting him back even more. And well the scene in the cafetateria was just the same.

Miley and Lily were walking into the lunchroom when they saw Jake saw on a table. _In leather pants_.

"You all need to get ready to hear the unbelievable, indescribable Jake Ryan. Baby J!" He nodded at Miley and began to sing Vanessa Hudgen's "Come Back To Me."

"Miley, Oh Baby, Come back to meeee,"Jake wailed. His voice was horrible. So bad, a girl's glasses shattered.

Miley's eyes were wide. "This can't get any worse." But oh it did.. In the corner of the room, Becca and Oliver were making out. Miley felt the tears coming again and ran out quickly. Lily, being the perfect friend, tore away from the great vision of Jake Ryan in leather chaps to help her best friend in her time of need.

Oliver had torn about from Becca just in time to see Miley rushing out. He excused himself and ran out of the caf.

Jake still kept singing. There was a mob of girls around him, screeching, trying to make a grab at his leather pants. He looked around for Miley and noticed she was gone. He stopped singing and got done from the table. All his little groupies yelled and screamed around him. He offered a weak smile and collasped in a chair.

**xoxo**

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Lily was trying to talk Miley out of her hysterical state. Miley's mascara was running and her hair was comparable to that of the worst '80's do's. The two were in the big handicap stall, the one with the most privacy.

"Lily, I feel so stupid."

"Miles, your not stupid. I am the stupid one." Came a voice from within the bathroom.

"Oliver! This is a ladies bathroom. Unless you got a sex change, I advise you to get your tush out of here!" Lily yelled. She slammed open the stall door and saw Oliver leaning against a sink. "I mean it, or I will rip out that only chest hair you have!" Oliver's eyes grew wide and he quickly ran out of the bathroom.

Miley was laughing in the handicap stall. Humor was just what she needed. "Lily, I think I am going to be okay," She said, as she walked out of the stall.

Lily gave Miley a hug and they walked out of the bathroom together. But Miley collided with someone and somehow their lips touched.

She furrowed her eyebrows and open her eyes to see who it was.

**A/n: Hahahaha. Cliffhanger. Was it Jake she kissed or maybe it was Oliver? Any guesses? Keep in mind this might be my last update till next weekend because I have tryouts for waterpolo every day after school. If I get more than 10 reviews on this chapter though, I will make sure I get out a longer chapter by tomorrow night, so REVIEW!**


	9. Just So You Know

**A/n: My, I was gone for like three hours and I come back to see 7 reviews. I guess everybody really wants to know who she kissed. And I thought about who it should be and I have decided and it will help turn my story around. Anyways, Jake in leather pants. Mmm. Oliver in leather pants? To die for. Anyways, I wasn't going to update tonight but I got like 11 reviews, and because I love you all so much I just had to update. So reviewww and maybe just maybe I will update by Weds. Night.**

**Disclaimer: The song which used in the chapter is Alexz Johnson's (Instant Star girl) "How Strong Do You Think I Am" I do not own the lyrics to this song or anything else like that. I just thought it worked for the situation.**

_Chapter 9: Just So You Know_

Lily gave Miley a hug and they walked out of the bathroom together. But Miley collided with someone and somehow their lips touched.

She furrowed her eyebrows and open her eyes to see who it was.

"Oliver!" Miley pulled away and swallowed hard. Oliver blushed and backed away.

"I knew it! I knew it! I bet if he was wearing leather pants, you would go out with him!" Jake said running up. Behind him, Becca slowly walked away.

"I knew it. You weren't kidding when you said she was in love with you. Lucky for you, I am out of the picture. Oliver, we are so done!" She yelled, stomping away. Oliver bit his lip. He looked at Miley. She smiled at him. She still didn't know she had kissed Oliver in the closet.

"So, Oliver..." she said, inching closer to him. "Does this mean we can finally be together?"

Oliver gave her a lingering look. He looked at Lily and then at Jake, who was drooling over Miley. "No... I'm, I'm sorry. I have to go," He said and then ran down the hall. Miley felt her heart explode, metaphorically of course.

"So, babycakes, does this mean we can be together now? Now that little Ollie is out of the picture?" Jake asked, pursing his lips and moving closer to Miley. As he came close, Miley gave him a big hard shove. A lone tear rolled down her cheek. Lily put a arm around Miley and Miley leaned her head against Lily's.

"Lily, you know what? I think I am going to be okay this time." She announced triumphly.

"Yeah, okay with Jake!" Jake yelled from on the floor. The lazy bum was still lying there. He winked as a blonde girl passed. She squealed and waved and jumped around.

"I think the poptart is right this time," Miley said, pulling Jake up. She looked off in the distance, thoughtfully. Lily look confused. Jake's smile was a mile long.

**xoxo**

"Oliver Oscar Oken, please tell me what is wrong with you!" Lily screamed, bursting into Oliver's room. Oliver was laying on his bed, reading a magazine and jumped a mile high when she slammed open the door.

"What are you talking about? I am perfectly fine, but you on the other hand need to learn some manners, young lady. Please try knocking before entering the room," Oliver stated, closing his magazine.

"You know what I am talking about, mister. Why the hell would you say no to Miley? You 'love' her, remember?" Lily said. Oliver opened his mouth to speak but Lily cut in before he could say anymore. "Miley has a concert tonight. She would really appriciate if you came. You can just sit in the audience. But if you _really _did care about her, you be there. Oliver, I believe in you. COME!" And just like that, Lily was gone.

**xoxo**

"Lily, I am so scared. What if he hates my song? What if he thinks I am too emotional? Lily, help me here!" Miley, with her Hannah wig on, yelled, shaking Lily so hard her purple wig almost fell off.

"Either way, good luck!" Lily said, pushing Miley on stage. She was performing for all of Malibu tonight and this concert meant a lot to her. _Oliver better come_, she thought as she begin to sing "Just Like You" She plasted a fake smile and continued all of her songs, while continuously searching for Oliver.

"Hey, y'all, I hope you are having a great time tonight. I know you will be soon because just tonight and tonight only I am going to perform my new and never to be released song. It's for that special someone out there, I hope you all can relate." Miley said, smiling and looking at the doors that nobody came through. The beat started for the song and Miley put herself into the song.

"_If I don't cry, Do you think I don't feel?  
If I look away, it doesn't mean I don't see,  
And just because I want someone when I'm alone,  
Doesn't mean I'm helpless,  
That I can't stand on my own."_

Miley searched the first six rows. She saw Johnny Collins, Rachel (Jake's ex), and Amber and Ashley.

"How far can we go before we break?  
How long can I wait?"

Miley searched the right side of the room. Zac Efron looked touched and leaned his head on Vanessa Hudgen's shoulder. 

"How strong do you think I am?  
How much can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?  
Or the breath at the end of a kiss?  
How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,  
You make it harder than it has to be,  
How strong how strong, how strong do you think I am?"

Miley saw someone come through the doors and was hopeful for a second but it was just Jamie Lynn Spears with a preztel.

"It's so hard to tell,  
What's in your heart,  
What you keep to yourself,  
Is tearing me apart,  
And should I be afraid,  
To dream about you?  
And if you feel the same,  
Watch you going to do?  
How far can we go before we break?  
How long can I wait?"

Miley looked at Lily, to the side of the stage. She pointed to her cell phone, which meant she was calling Oliver.

"How strong do you think I am?  
How much can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?  
Or the breath at the end of a kiss?  
How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,  
You make it harder than it has to be,  
How strong how strong, how strong do you think I am?  
If I move in any closer,  
If you let go and give yourself away,  
and if we let this happen to us,  
Everything will change."

Miley looked at Lily again. Lily had a grim expression on her face and shook her head. Miley shook off the tears and put all her emotion and energy in the last verse.

"How strong do you think I am?  
How much can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?  
Or the breath at the end of a kiss?  
How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,  
You make it harder than it has to be,  
How strong how strong, how strong,  
How strong do you think I am?  
How much can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?  
Or the breath at the end of a kiss?  
How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,  
You make it harder than it has to be,  
How strong how strong, how strong,  
How strong, how strong, do you think I am?"

**xoxo**

Oliver didn't have the guts to go to the concert. He was freaking out. But still, he heard Miley's song for him. They were broadcasting it live on HBO. He knew then he had made a big mistake. Lily had called him during the concert but he was scared to pick up. She was going to yell at him or worse, it was Miley calling from Lily's phone. Oliver couldn't help noticing how beautiful Miley looked as she sang the song,_ his _song. The song meant for _him_. Too bad, he wasn't actually there to see her sing it.

**xoxo**

Since Oliver didn't show up at the concert, Miley and Lily decided to put Plan B or Plan J in other words into full effect. It all happened after school during the time periods three o'clock and three thirthy. Miley was casually at her locker when Oliver tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, Miles can we talk for a second?"

"There's nothing to talk about." She said coldly, slamming her locker and walking away.

"Stop, Miley. You know there is!" He called, running after her. She stopped and stared at him.

"Okay, yes, I am going out with Jake again. There we talked about 'it'. Happy?" Miley said, turning around. Oliver's jaw dropped.

"Please tell me you are not going out with scum again!"

"Jake is not scum, he is my soulmate. My significant lover. Isn't that right?" Miley said, nudging air. She turned to looked for Jake. He was standing with a circle of girls around him. "Jake!" she hissed. Jake excused himself and ran over to Miley.

"Yes that is right. She is my soulmate. We are mates of the soul. We can see through each other's soul," Jake said, poetically, narrowing his eyes and putting his hand on chin.

"How do you know his your soulmate? He friggen' pushed you!" Oliver announced, flushed. This exactly how Miley's plan would work. 'Pretend' to go out with Jake to make Oliver mad. _Cleverest idea Lily had ever had._

"I know he is my soulmate because of the _amazing_ kiss we had in the closet at Amber and Ashley's party. It was the best kiss I have ever had," Miley said, proudly. Jake cocked his head and stared at Miley.

"We never kissed in the closet at the party..." Jake answered, taking his arm away from Miley's shoulders.

**A/n: Another cliffhanger, hehe. Okay not really. But how will Jake react and will Oliver tell Miley? Stay tuned! D I hope I made all of you happy by updating, so review me! Two chapters left.**


	10. Take Your Sweet Time

**A/n: This is the longest I have taken to update. So sorry. I had the chapter ready and everything but I didn't like the way it turned out so there are two versions of the ending. The first person to review and ask for it, I will send you the alternate ending. Sorry, it took so long. This week has worn me out so much. So, sadly, my little story is ending. But stay tuned, because in a few days, I am putting the first chapter of my LilyxJackson fanfic, _We Can Go Anywhere _(Working Title), up. So, rate and review my last chapters. I want a lot to close out this story. **

_Chapter 10: Take Your Sweet Time_

"I know he is my soulmate because of the amazing kiss we had in the closet at Amber and Ashley's party. It was the best kiss I have ever had," Miley said, proudly. Jake cocked his head and stared at Miley.

"We never kissed in the closet at the party..." Jake answered, taking his arm away from Miley's shoulders.

Miley glanced at Oliver. He looked away and took a few steps back. "Oliver... was that you?" Oliver didn't answer. "Please, just tell me. I need to make sure it wasn't my, ewww, brother I kissed." Miley shuddered at the thought of kissing her own brother. Incest! Way grody.

"Uh, well, um, well well well..." Oliver just couldn't get the words right. His heart was beating fast, way too fast.

"Oliver, just tell me." Miley's eyes only showed the deepest sincerity.

"C'mon, Ollie, we would all like to know," Jake snapped. He was far away from Miley now. He was furious. She had basically cheated on him while they were together!

"Okay, Miley. It was me you kissed. Not Jake. The reason I didn't tell you was I didn't want to wreck your relationship with Jake and I didn't want us to stop being friends but I guess that didn't change anything." Oliver ran his fingers through his hair.

Miley looked at him for a long time before speaking, "Well lying to me has really wrecked our friendship even more," She said sadly and she walked down the hall all by herself. Jake laughed evily from the locker he was leaning against.

"Pshh, She's never going to go out with you _now_." And like that, Jake was gone too, leaving Oliver standing all by himself in a empty school, feeling empty inside.

**xoxo**

This time, Miley was the one who avoided Oliver. She wouldn't look at him or even acknowledge him. Lily followed suit and ignored all of Oliver's nightly phone calls. Oliver knew this time he had messed up big time. But this time, he wasn't going to wait it out. He was going to fight to win Miley back. Even if he was up against Jake.

Jake, of course, still liked Miley. And Miley still talked to _him_. Oliver was jealous of the way Miley's face lit up when Jake was around. He had to act. _Fast_. Or he was going to lose Miley _forever_.

**xoxo**

"So, I am assigning partner projects for this chapter," Mr. Corelli told his class one day. Oliver watched Miley look excitedly at Lily. Jake was in this class. "But kiddies, _I _am picking your partners." Oliver still didn't stir. Corelli was probaly going to stick him with Dandruff Danny or Amber or Ashley. "Let's see... How about Amber and Danny..." Amber turned to Ashley and had a total face of horror. Danny scratched his head and a few flakes fell out. He turned to Amber and smiled his buck toothed smile.

"I am sure we'll have fun together," Danny said, excitedly, moving his chair closer to Amber.

"Jake Ryan, zombie slayer, dream child... ah my favorite student, Your with Truscott," Corelli said, scratching his beard. Lily looked dreamily over at Jake, who waved to her.

" 'Sup, Lily? This is pretty cool we're working together," Jake said, flashing his toothy grin. Lily nodded, even though her best friend had gone out with Jake a dozen times she still was starstruck around Jake. Miley furrowed her eyebrows as she watched Lily go sit by Jake. Maybe she would be lucky and be paired with some nerd who likes to do all the work and will just put her name on it. She turned her attention back to Mr. Corelli and waited for her name to be called.

"Ashley and Marvin... Miley Stewart and Mr. Oken, over there," Corelli announced. Miley groaned and raised her hand. "Yes, Stewart?"

"You see, I kind of have a problem with that arrangement, sir."

"Well, little Miss Miley Sunshine, what do you want me to do for you?"

"Give me a new partner?" She asked, hopefully.

Mr. Corelli laughed and then gave her a stern look. "No."

Miley groaned as the bell rang. She was on her way out when Oliver stopped her.

"Don't worry, Miley. I'll just do the whole project and put your name on it." And like that, he was gone. Miley was speechless. She didn't realized how much she had hurt Oliver by not talking to him. She shrugged and then ran to catch up with Lily.

**xoxo**

"Yeah, okay, great. Thanks so much. Make sure she is by there by three thirty. Your such a big help, Jackson," Oliver hunged up the phone with Jackson and went to go get ready. He was putting his plan into action. He was finally going to win Miley over. For good.

**xoxo**

Oliver sat at the beach three hours waiting for Jackson to bring Miley. They never showed. Oliver, easily grew impatient. After doing all that he could to entertain him, he looked at his cell phone and saw the time was six thirty. He sighed and walked home. His plan was dunzo. Just like him and Miley.

**xoxo**

Meanwhile, Miley sat in her dimly lit room and looked through all her photo albums. She looked at pictures of all her childhood friends from Tennesse but barely missed them. Since moving to California, Miley had found the most wonderful and adoring friends. She slowly flipped open to the page Oliver made for her. Scattered across the page were pictures of Oliver and Miley from age eleven till now. Even then, you could see the love in their eyes. She took the picture of her and Oliver together, just a few weeks ago and wripped it in two and then slammed her photo album shut.

She had Jake. Or not really. Jake had her. This time, Miley didn't let herself get too caught up in the relationship. Jake had forgiven her for the Batman Oliver kiss but somehow things just weren't the same anymore.

Or Miley just didn't feel the same for Jake anymore.

Her heart belonged to Oliver and always would. Deep inside Miley knew it. But there was no way she could undo her mistakes now.

Jackson came running in her room. "Miley! Miley! Did you hear? They found a three headed shark down at the beach!" Jackson cried excitedly. Miley smiled weakly and gave him a thumbs up sign.

"That's nice, Jackson but I am a little too busy for those sharks. Can I take a raincheck?" Miley replied, her voice cracking a little. Jackson nodded his head, understandly.

"Ah, the great Mileycat is too busy to hang out with her favorite brother?" Jackson puffed his lips out and made a baby face at Miley. Miley groaned and threwed her photo album at his face. It fell hard to the ground, all of her pictures falling everywhere. The ripped picture of Miley and Oliver feel together perfectly. Jackson bent down and picked up the picture. He smiled softly to himself and then stood up. Miley jumped up and pushed all the photos back in the album, messily and threw the photo album under her bed. Jackson crossed his arms and looked at her disapprovingly.

"Miley, even Dad knows you like Oliver. Just forgive the kid. Live and love?"

"I am living and I am loving... loving the fact I am going to kick your butt if you don't get out!" Miley raised her voice a octave and rose to her feet. Jackson chuckled. He walked over to Miley and blantly picked to her up and started carrying her. "Jackson... you butt! Put me down this instance!" She protested.

"Jackson Rod Stewart, what in the world are you doing with your sister?" Robbie Ray asked, from the kitchen. He saw Jackson carrying a screaming Miley into the living room.

"Taking her to meet her true love!" Jackson called out. Robbie moved away from the pasta he was making and gave Jackson a death stare.

"It's your sister's love life and not yours. Let her do what she wants. Even if she is losing on the last chance she has with Oliver..." Robbie's voice trailed off and he went into a thinking state meanwhile Jackson still was holding Miley. She coughed loudly. "Oh and put her down."

**xoxo**

Miley was laying in the her bed trying to fall asleep. She had been in her bed for over an hour trying to fall asleep but she couldn't get all the thoughts of Oliver out of her head. Soon, loud snaps could be heard. Miley tried to block to the annoying sounds till she realized someone was throwing rocks at her window. She glanced at her clock. 11:00. And then went to see who could be throwing rocks at this hour.

**A/n: Any guesses? Haha. Pretty easy. But any guesses on what will happen? One hint: JESSE MCCARTNEY! Haha but you will soon see why my story is called "11:11" ONE MORE CHAPTER! And I am not sure when it will be up. Depends on the reviews.**


	11. 11:11 PM

**A/n: Okay so here is the last chapter. Sorry it took so long but I didn't want to post it just yet because I didn't get enough reviews but then I went on vacation and yeah. blah blah. Rate and review! If everybody says they will read it, I will post my LillyxJackson story (the official title is _We Can Go Anywhere_) so yesss. But yes this is really short but its my last chapter. Sadly. **

**Disclaimer: As of course I do not own Hannah Montana, I do not also own the song or lyrics mentioned in this chapter. The song is by Jesse McCartney and all lyrics and all that stuff belong soley to him. So dont sue me. Please.**

_Chapter 11: 11:11 PM_

Miley was laying in the her bed trying to fall asleep. She had been in her bed for over an hour trying to fall asleep but she couldn't get all the thoughts of Oliver out of her head. Soon, loud snaps could be heard. Miley tried to block to the annoying sounds till she realized someone was throwing rocks at her window. She glanced at her clock. 11:00. And then went to see who could be throwing rocks at this hour.

She looked out the window and saw Oliver standing there, with a karoke machine and a bag of books.

"Oliver! What in the world are you doing here?" Miley exclaimed, opening her window.

"Meet me at the beach in five minutes." Oliver said, picking his karoke machine and bag up.

"Uh, no. It's eleven o'clock... on a school night!" She whispered, hoping her dad or Jackson wouldn't wake up.

"No, Miley. Just go or I will make Jackson carry you there."

Miley snorted. "You wouldn't."

Oliver took out his cell phone and hit a button. Miley heard a crash and a bang and Jackson came walking in her room. She stood her dumbfounded. Jackson grabbed her and hoisted her over his shoulder. Miley started hitting his back and screaming but realized the result was futile and just let Jackson carry him.

Robbie Ray was sitting on the couch in the living room when Jackson came in with Miley over his shoulder.

"Jackson, Miley, where are you two going at this hour? On a _school night_?" He said, sternly, rising from his seat.

"Oliver has to tell Miley something," Jackson said, monotoniously.

"Oh, well carry on then," Robbie answered, sitting back down and going back to reading his magazine.

Once they reached the beach, Jackson threw Miley onto the ground. Miley growled and stood up. _What the...? _Everyone from school, including Jake, was there. They were gathered in a circle. Miley stood at the end of the circle till somebody pushed her and that's when she saw Oliver. He was wearing a white suit and had a microphone in hand. Miley gulped and music started.

_"I know how it feels  
To wake up without her  
Lying here all alone  
Just thinking about her  
I can't believe  
Her hold on me  
It's something indescribable  
I know she knows  
But won't you please_"

Oliver looked at Miley. She shook her head and turned around trying to run. Jackson appeared out of nowhere and pushed her back and whispered, "Listen" in her ear. It was Miley's favorite song. She swallowed hard and listened to Oliver's voice, which was actually pretty good, considering this was Oliver we're talking about.

_"If you see my girl  
Just tell her I miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see her in a little while  
I know when she  
Holds on to me  
She's the one thing that I could never live without  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
And tell her I love her  
Oh yeah, just tell her I love her  
The way that she moves  
You know what it does to me  
And when I catch her eye  
I can hardly breathe"_

Oliver caught Miley's eye and smiled. Miley smiled. From underneath his jacket, he pulled out a pink rose and put it in Miley's hands. It was the cutest thing anybody had ever done for her. The thing Jake had done for her was embarassing. _No one_, I mean, _No one _should ever wear leather pants, under any circumstances.

_"Still can't believe  
Her hold on me  
She's just so indescribable  
I know she knows  
But won't you please, please_

_If you see my girl  
Just tell her I miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see her in a little while  
I know when she  
Holds on to me  
She's the one thing that I could never live without  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
And tell her I love her"_

Miley's heart was beating fast. Her face was flushed. What she didn't see was Jake come to her side. He was anxious to see what all the comotion was all about. His hands turned into fists when he saw Oliver.

"_Every time that I'm around her  
I just go to pieces crashing tumbling to the ground  
I'm so glad I found her  
I know how it feels  
If you see my girl  
Just tell her I miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see her in a little while  
I know when she  
Holds on to me  
She's the one thing that I could never live without  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
And tell her I love her_"

Jake was steamed. He put one foot foward and was ready to hurt Oliver when somebody pulled him back. It was Jackson. "Look at Miley's face." Jake looked and all his anger surged away. The look on Miley's face told him he wasn't the guy for her. The way she looked at Oliver was just plain magical.

"_Oh yeah, just tell her I love her_" Oliver sang quietly. Miley felt tears roll down her face, happy tears. She ran up to Oliver and hugged him as tight as she could. Oliver glanced down at his watch.

"Miley," He whispered. She pulled away from his embrace and looked at him. "It's 11:11, make a wish." Miley and Oliver closed their eyes for a minute.

"Oliver, what did you wish for?" She whispered.

Oliver smiled. "That I would finally be able to kiss Miley Stewart Not by accident, not as a mistake, a kiss that words can't explain." Miley flashed him a smile and pulled Oliver close and gave him the most amazing kiss. That kiss where there were fireworks and the foot raise and everything. A kiss that words can't explain.

Oliver pulled away. "And miss Miley sunshine, what did you wish for?"

"To be with you."

Everyone oohed and ahhed at the new couple. Jake stalked away. Miley was gone from his life. Lily looked at Jackson. Maybe one day a romance could ignite between them. Anything's possible. Right?


End file.
